Finishing floors around a curved section of wall or around a curved section of stair case can be a frustrating exercise. Fitting the tiles or flooring to correctly match the curve of the wall or stair case often requires several attempts and several cuts until the correct radius of the curve is found. Usually, the worker simply tries to match the curve by eye and traces what he or she thinks is the correct curve on the flooring, then cuts the flooring. The worker then tries to fit the cut flooring to the curved section of wall or stair case, only to find that the cut flooring does not accurately match the curve section of wall or stair case. Another cut is attempted and then test fit. The process is repeated until the correct curve is traced and cut.
Over the years, various scribing tools have been used to help a worker trace out a curve. These scribing tools, while generally good enough to trace a curve having a known radius, are generally not able to correctly trace a curved structure accurately. An improved scribing and tracing tool is therefore required.